


No Help Will Be Given

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri finds himself in a difficult situation, and Cronus doesn't seem to help - in fact, he just makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Help Will Be Given

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-con/rape fic, as said in the Archive Warnings, so I'm just going to put a little disclaimer, even if I think it's not really useful regarding what kind of story this is : rape is horrible, it is never okay. I do not approve rape or any form of sexual intercourse with dubious consent in real life. That's really all I got to say on the matter.
> 
> I cannot be considered the only author. This is originally highly inspired by a roleplay I had on msparp.com. I would like to credit the roleplay partner for giving me the idea and dialogues of this story, but since I am not sure they are okay with me saying who they are (this isn't just any kind of story), I will not.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you cannot believe you got yourself in such a situation.  
Your wrists and ankles are bound, your eyes blinfolded, and you have been sitting on the floor of your hive for hours. You bitterly think that you should learn when to stop talking. Yes, you where totally right in this argument, but somehow it didn't matter who was wrong or right. You're still the one bound and blindfolded on the floor.  
You suddenly hear footsteps approaching the room.  
“Is someone there?”, you ask, your voice a little cracked. You do not receive any answer – however, the footsepts keep getting closer. Someone walks up in front of you. The silence lets you guess who it may be. _Him_ again. Suddenly, someone is stroking your face gently. You shiver.  
“Who is that? Please help me!”  
You still do not get an answer, but the hand that was on your cheek goes to lift up your blindfold.  
“Boo.”  
It's Ampora. You sigh in relief.  
“Oh, Cronus. It is you. I thought it was Kurloz again.”  
“Vwell, he answers with his odd accent, it's a good sign you're glad to see me, but slightly vworrying you thought it vwas Kurloz _again_.Wvhat on Beforus did he do before?”  
You're glad he asked, so you get a chance to explain yourself. You know the way you're bound here on the floor sounds a little suspicious, and you don't want him to think you're into that kind of things.  
“Well... I was trying to talk to him about some possibly triggering behavior he tends to exhibit, and he told me... I mean, he _signed_ me to... “shut the motherfuck up”, is words were. When I insisted, he said he was going to “punish me” and he bound me here.”  
Cronus smirks. You don't think it's funny.  
“Vwowv”, he says, messing that word completely, “the dude's got some kinks, don't he?”  
“I don't know”, you say, angry at him. Why does he sound so happy about it? “He just walked away after that. I've been here for hours.”  
“Howv are you feeling?”  
You sigh. “I can't feel my wrists or ankles, but otherwise, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern.”  
“Good”, he says with another annoying smirk, and you're surprised when he puts the blindfold back. “Vwell, I'll have to thank Kurloz for this sometime. I'wve been vwanting to punish you for a vwhile.”  
And there goes. It just couldn't go right with Cronus, right? He's messing with you again. What is he even doing in your hive, anyways? He was probably trying to make you listen to his quadrant problems, or worse, his music again.  
“What? I hope you're not planning on leaving me here again!”, you say angrily. God, why can't he just undo the ties and stop acting like a mysterious douchebag?  
“Leawving you? No, I think you'vwe been left enough. Bet you're getting restless now.”  
Well, at least he recognizes it's time to get you out of your boundaries. He's probably just going to force you to listen to his music while you're stuck on the floor, or something stupid like that. You don't want to, so you say : “Yes. I'd appreciate if you undid my ties, now.”  
He leans in to your ear, apparently trying to sound cool, and whispers : “A little later, honey. I'wve got things to do first.”  
It's the fricking music. You know it, but you pretend not to.  
“I do not understand what you want, Cronus, but I am extremely triggered. Please release me this instant.”  
You were about to speak more, but suddenly you feel one of his arm behind your back and one underneath your knees, and he's lifting you up.  
“Cronus, what are you DOING?”  
Instead of answering, he carries you to another part of the room and sets you down on... Is that a human bed? Did he just alter your memory of the room to add a human bed? You hate dream bubbles. Still, the fact he's putting you on a bed makes you nervous.  
“I see where this is going and it's not fun. Cronus, stop your stupid jokes right now, or I swear to god, I will find a way to get you back for it!”  
“Get me back?“, he says in a mocking tone, “Vwhatever you could mean, Wvantas.” He sits next to you. “Vwhat do you vwanna do to me?”  
You gulp. He's right, there's nothing you can do in this situation, so you should play it cool.  
“I would rather not do anything to you. You know how I dislike triggering anyone. But you are going too far!”  
You suddenly stop talking because one of his hands is gently stroking your right horn.  
“Vwould you rather I left you here for Kurloz? I can only imagine vwhat he has in store for you.”  
You let out a “ngh” noise at the contact and almost scream at him : “You could just untie me already!”  
“I don't vwanna do that”, he answers. You can hear in his voice that he's smiling. Scum. “You look so cute, vwriggling around, all tied up.”  
You don't even know what you answer, and he takes advantage of your silence and slips his hand up the front of your sweater. You gasp in surprise : “Cronus! Stop that!”  
He simply kisses your cheek like your opinion wasn't a thing. “I'vwe been vwanting to do this for so long...”  
You know this isn't going to end well. All you can do is wriggle and beg for some mercy.  
“Please just untie me...”  
You hear the surrender in your own voice, and you hate that, and you know he heard it too, because his hand runs up and down your torso and he whispers in your ear : “I'll be gentle.”  
“I don't need you to be gentle, I just need to get out of here!”  
You're panicking now, but he's just as calm as ever. You feel him untying your ankles, and for a second you hope he came back to reason and decided to let you go, but he grabs your legs before you can go anywhere. “Vwhy?”, he asks, as if it wasn't obvious.  
You can't say “because you scare me”, so you try “What if Kurloz gets back?”  
That doesn't really work either.  
“If Kurloz gets back while I'm here“, he tells you, “hand on heart I'll take the heat from him.”  
“That's stupid... Just untie me.” What else can you say? That's all you're asking from him. You just want him to untie you and let you go. Why cannot he just do it? You hate him so much right now. And you are scared, too. You are not used to hating anyone, especially not him.  
His hand strokes the skin just above your belt line. “No”, he answers.  
You fail to repress a moan.  
“Stop that already! I told you countless times that I have a celibacy vow!”  
He sighs. “I'm not going to havwe sex vwith you. I respect you too much for that. But I just... vwanna vwatch you squirm.”  
His breath is heavy and you wonder for a second if he's not touching himself somehow, but you supress that thought. No, he's certainly not. No way he'd be doing that.  
“This is utterly ridiculous!”, you whine, only to hear his panting next to you, and really, he couldn't be doing that, right?  
“Damn, you look so good”, he says. You blush, not really because of the compliment - if that's a compliment, but because his voice is just not normal and you can't bring yourself to believe he's not rubbing his bulge right now.  
“Cronus, you are embarassing yourself...”  
Suddenly he is kissing you.  
You moan against his lips, not because you like that, but because you're surprised. However, it still seems to please him. He moves his mouth down and bites and kisses hungrily at your jaw and neck. You can't pretend it doesn't do something to you. Your skin is sensible, especially near your neck, and your hear your own voice crack when you tell him “Cronus, stop it already”. He slides both of his hand up your sweater, licking your ear, gently nipping at it, and you shiver, begging for him to stop, your ears are sensitive. He doesn't. You moan and bite on your lower lip, but it's too late, he heard and you feel him shudder on top of you. He grinds his hips downward and you can feel his bulge. It's hard. You _knew_ it. You wriggle under him, trying to get away.  
His hands leave your torso and go up to your shoulders. He pins you down to the bed, then starts kissing your chest. You try talking. You stutter : “S-stop that!”. You know your bulge is starting to unsheat itself, you can't help it, and you wriggle uncomfortably. He rubs his crotch against you and you have never felt so awkward and dirty in your whole life. You know he's going to feel your erection. You struggle violently to get away, but he's way stronger than you – or rather, you're weaker than almost everyone you know. Your movements don't seem to annoy him. You realise you actually just rubbed his bulge through his clothing. “F-fuck, Kankri...”, he says, and he kisses you again. You groan and try to kick him, but it's no use. He slides his hand down to your crotch and starts to rub through your clothing while pinning you down with his other hand. You cry out and struggle more, desperate to escape him. “Don't... touch me there!”, you manage to pronounce. He doesn't care the slightest.  
“Oh god, Kankri...”, you hear him whisper, and he squeezes you and groans, licking your nipple. Suddenly he sits up and starts unzipping and pulling off your pants. You whine desperately.  
“Ok, forget vwhat I said before. I need you.”  
“ _What?_ ”, you scream.  
He throws his pants and boxers away and slips down your underwear. Okay, this is too much. You need a way to escape, any way. You decide to try and make a compromise.  
“Cronus... If you pull back my underwear and untie me right now, I won't be mad at you, okay?” You try to sound sure of yourself, but you fail. You are a small troll tied down on a bed and blinfolded, with a much taller and stronger seadweller on top of you, and apparently decided to take advantage of you. He knows he has all the power and he chuckles a little at your proposition.  
“Are you kidding?”  
Without waiting for a response, he puts a hand between your thighs and you feel a finger touching your entrance, rubbing it, slowly slipping inside your nook. You gasp and jump, crying out, only able to manage his name out of your lips : “Cronus!”  
You know he doesn't care, he didn't care from the start, nothing you'll say will make him change his mind. You feel your eyes becoming wet. He flips you over on your front and his hand gently caresses your bulge, in what could be, in other circumstances, a loving motion from a matesprit.  
There's not pity here. You both know it.  
“You really vwant this”, he says referencing your erection, and you shiver.  
“O-of course I don't, you stutter. You're just taking advantage of the situation!”  
He puts his hands under your hips and lifts your ass up, forcing your head in the pillow in the motion.  
“Of course I'm taking advwantage of the situation. Vwhy vwouldn't I? You're so fucking hot right nowv.”  
You feel horribly ashamed and disgusting. You don't even realise you're talking when you hear your voice saying “No I'm not, you're fricking desperate is all!”  
He pauses behind you, suddenly immobile and silent. You realise this is the worst thing you could have said right now.  
“Vwhat did you just fucking say?”  
His voice is now cold and angry and you know you should beg for pardon but you just murmur “You perfectly know what I said”, and your whole body is trembling.  
“You're gonna pay for that, Vwantas.”  
Oh, shit.  
You whine “leave me alone”, and gasp and cry out as you feel him forcing three fingers in your nook. He doesn't even care about being gentle anymore.  
“This hurts!”, you scream.  
“I knowv, it'll teach you a lesson.”  
“You're the one who needs to be taught a lesson here!”  
He doesn't bother to answer you. Instead, he removes his fingers suddenly, and you almost feel relieved – but then you feel his bulge slowly penetrating you. Cronus sighs in pleasure.  
“You're my little slut nowv, Kankri.”  
You're crying under your blindfold now. “S-stop!“, you beg. “I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry!”  
“Too late for that nowv.”  
His hands grasp your hids and he starts thrusting in and out of you, his thick bulge stretching you out at every motion he makes. You scream in pain and struggle to get away from him. Cronus only slaps your ass and holds you tightly against him. He's thrusting harder and deeper into you, groaning every time.  
“Don't... Please... Cronus...”  
He moves a hand to your bulge, still fucking you harder, and starts squeezing it.  
“Oh god, say my name again.”  
You don't want to. You rebel: “I'm not going to obey you!”  
That was a bad idea.  
He pulls out and suddenly there are even more fingers in your nook, four of them, that almost his whole hand, and it hurts, and you scream.  
“Say it”, he commands you, and you sob out his name and pathetic excuses.  
“That's better”, he tells you, his voice gentle again, and pulls his fingers out only to start fucking you again.  
“Your nook feels soooo good...”, he moans as he pounds in you, and you whimper.  
“Cronus, don't go so... hard...”  
He doesn't listen, slamming repeatedly into your nook, moaning deeply.  
You're crying your eyes out.  
“Please, be more gentle! You said you would!”  
“That vwas dependent... upon you not being a little... bitch...”  
You didn't know he could slam into you faster than he already did, but apparently he could.  
You're biting on your own lips to contain your screams and manage to cry out “Don't you think you've been far enough already?”  
“I'm... nearly done!”, he says, and pounds into you a few more times, then he suddenly pulls out, apparently just in time, because you feel something spilling on your ass and back and you know he just released all over you.  
Both of you pant for a minute, trying to catch your breath. Finally, you say : “You could have used a bucket... This is disgusting.”  
He slaps your ass, hard, and you let out a cry. “Shut up. I vwant Kurloz to knowv you're mine. Besides, this is a good look for you.”  
You shiver. Shit. You forgot about Kurloz. He could be back anytime and find you here, covered in violet genetic material.  
“Oh god... Cronus, just clean this up... I don't want him to know!”  
“Oh, nowv you're asking for a fawvor, are you? Vwhat's the magic vword?”  
That scumbag.  
“Please, Cronus...”  
You feel him stand up because the weight on the bed just changed. His footsteps fade away, then come back. He starts wiping you up with what probably is a towel he took in your bathroom.  
“You're lucky I'm being so nice to you. You make such a good bucket.”  
You whisper “That's not true...”.  
“ _Au contraire_ , Kankri. You look great right nowv.” He finishes wiping you up and tosses the towel away. “There vwe go.” You hear him putting his clothes back on, not bothering to cover you with anything.  
“Can you just untie me now?”  
He chuckles. Does he still think any of that is fun? You can't believe you thought of him as a friend. Sometimes even more than a friend.  
“You said you'd punch me in the nose. Still planning on doing that?”  
“I won't punch you, please just release me...” You're defeated. He sighs and unties your hands. You take off the blindfold, making sure not to look at him. In the corner of your eyes, you can see him sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a new cigarette in his mouth. You grab your clothes and put them back on. When you're done, you look at him, hesitating as to wether you should, or even can go.  
“Maybe someday, he says, vwe could do that more amicably. Maybe you'd evwen let me make you cum.”  
Did he really just say that? You can't believe that guy. Doesn't he understand what just happened?  
“We both know that's not going to happen.”  
He just smiles. “Vwe'll see.”  
You look away in shame. Your whole body is still hot and shaking and your nook hurts as hell, and he dares to say “we'll see”?  
“We aren't going to see anything.”  
He just kisses your cheek. You don't know what to do. He's doing all those things that you would only expect from a matesprit – all those things you used to hope he would do, somehow – right after treating you like an object, a plaything. Right after abusing you in the most terrible way possible. You shiver as he touches you. “Such a shame”, he whispers.  
Your eyes are getting wet again. “Shut up already!”  
“Hey“, he says in a nice, joking tone, “I did vwhat you asked, I untied you. It vwas vway better than anything Kurloz vwould havwe up his sleevwe. Maybe he vwould havwe sewn your mouth too! Then howv vwould you blowv your little vwhistle?”  
You hate him for seeming all happy and light-hearted. It's as if you agreed to all of this and the whole part when you screamed and cry was just some kind of stupid roleplay.  
“That's not an excuse”, you whisper, and he just says “you're vwelcome”.  
He lies back on the bed. You think about leaving but he keeps on talking.  
“I'm gonna vwait here until Kurloz showvs up. It'll probably be hours from nowv...”  
You still don't look at him. “Why would you wait for him? Don't you understand I don't want him to know? I don't want anyone to know! Haven't you done enough already?”  
A single tear rolls down your cheek. You're glad your back is turned and he can't see it. You know you shouldn't be ashamed. You learned a lot about rape in order to prevent triggering anyone, and you know it's never the victim's fault, and that there's no reason to be ashamed for such a thing, but now all of this doesn't mean anything anymore. You feel like the most disgusting piece of garbage to ever walk on the face of Beforus.  
“He's gonna be sooo mad I let you go. Maybe I'll get a fight out of him.”  
You're done with him. He's not even listening to you. “Why? Just go away, he's not going to know who let me out!”  
“I don't vwant him to go looking for you and 'punishing you'.”  
Yeah, that's right, that would also be bad, but you're not going to tell him.  
“What do you care, anyways? It's none of your business.”  
“Because you're mine. Nobody is taking you avway from me. Especially not that dickvweed.”  
You don't even feel like fighting anymore. Can't he just shut up?  
“You're being ridiculous again... We're not even in a quadrant, don't act like you own me.”  
Your voice is low and shaky. You just want to curl up in your recuperacoon and sleep. Sleeping sounds like the best thing you could ever do, right now.  
“It's complicated, he answers, you don't understand.”  
He says that as if he was talking about something that's none of your business. You hate everything about him.  
“I perfectly understand that you took advantage of me when the situation let you do so...”  
“And it vwas avwesome.” You know he's fucking _grinning_ and you hate that too. You hate how nothing is never serious with him, even the most serious things.  
“Maybe from your point of view!”  
“If you'd havwe let me make you cum, maybe you vwould havwe had more fun.”  
You start sobbing again. He's so horrible and _frustrating_. You just don't know what to do anymore. You don't know how to make him understand that this isn't just a game. That it's not funny, that it's not just a thing that happened and that he could laugh off that easily.  
“That's not the point and you... you perfectly know it...” your voice cracks and you curl up on the bed, crying.  
There's a long silence where you just sob uncontrollably and he doesn't say anything.  
He sighs. “...Yeah.”  
Yeah what, exactly? You want to punch him, hurt him, make him _pay_.  
You wipe your eyes.  
“Why did you have to do it like that?”  
“Like vwhat?”, he asks, and you scream : “You know 'like what' !”  
He sits up next to you. “Look, I just lost control, okay? I didn't ewven knowv vwhat I vwas doing!”  
“It's easy to say that when you've finished yourself...”, you murmur bitterly.  
“Vwhat are you saying?”  
“You're just pretending you lost control once you used me... You really sounded in control while you where doing it!”  
He seems embarassed, now. “God, shut up. Please.”  
He makes it look like any of this is your fault. You turn to him violently, tears streaming down your face. “And why should I?”  
“Because I already feel bad! Ok? Stop it.”  
But you don't want to stop. You won't stop. _He_ didn't stop when you told him to. You grab him by his shirt, crying even more, screaming in his face : “WHY did you have to do it like THAT?”  
You can't do that anymore. You press your face against his chest, sobbing like a baby, and you notice he's blinking back tears and gritting his teeth, and you're glad because for once he says nothing. He lets out a shuddering breath. “Shit...”. Like he just starts to understand what he did. You don't want to understand either, you don't want to think of that word, but you still do. That's called _rape. Cronus just raped you._  
You shiver and bury your face in his shirt, getting it all wet with your tears.  
“Kankri, I...” He gulps and doesn't end his sentence. There's a minute of silence only troubled by your occasional sob, and you notice that he started crying too, and that tears are dripping into your hair. “Fuck... Kankri, I'm... I'm so sorry... Vwhat's vwrong vwith me?”  
You desperately tug at his shirt. “Don't cry... Please don't cry, you're just making everything worse...”  
Why is he doing that now? You're the victim. You're the one who suffered. You're the one who had to take all of this. Why is he crying now? What gave him the right to do this and then cry about it? Does he think he gets to wipe away any of his guilt this way? He's just messing more and more with your feelings and your head, and you can't even hate him anymore because he's crying against you and you don't know what to do know.  
He takes another deep, shuddering breath.  
“I fucked up...”  
And he's right, he fucked up, _everything_ is fucked up, and you don't know why this had to happen. You cry against him and he won't even comfort you. He won't hug you nor tell you it's gonna be fine. Nothing's gonna be fine. You know it. Everything is twisted and wrong and you're both crying but it's not going to make things better.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and today the world ended.


End file.
